Harvard Graduate School of Education
|students = ~980 |staff = |campus = Urban |website = gse.harvard.edu |endowment = US$540 million }} The Harvard Graduate School of Education (HGSE) is one of the graduate schools of Harvard University, and is one of the top schools of education in the United States. It was founded in 1920, the same year it invented the Ed.D. degree. It offers two doctoral programs—the Doctor of Education (Ed.D.) and the Doctor of Educational Leadership (Ed.L.D.)—and thirteen masters programs. HGSE will supplant the Ed.D. with the Ph.D. degree beginning in fall 2014. These include Arts in Education, Education Policy and Management, Higher Education, International Education Policy, Special Studies, Technology Innovation and Education, Teacher Education, Mind, Brain and Education, Prevention Science and Practice, School Leadership, Human Development and Psychology, Language and Literacy, and Learning and Teaching. Led by Dean Kathleen McCartney, the mission of HGSE is to prepare leaders in education and to generate knowledge to improve student opportunity, achievement, and success. It seeks to accomplish this mission by operating at the nexus of practice, policy, and research. It is associated with the Harvard Education Publishing Group whose imprint is the Harvard Education Press and publishes the Harvard Educational Review. Notable people Current faculty members include: * Kathleen McCartney, Dean, Gerald S. Lesser Professor in Early Childhood Education * Howard Gardner, John H. and Elisabeth A. Hobbs Professor of Cognition and Education * Thomas Kane, Professor of Education * Robert Kegan William and Miriam Meehan Professor in Adult Learning and Professional Development * Sara Lawrence-Lightfoot, Emily Hargroves Fisher Professor of Education * Jerome Murphy, Harold Howe II Professor of Education * Fernando Reimers, Ford Foundation Professor of Education * Julie Reuben, Professor of Education * John B. Willett, Charles William Eliot Professor of Education * Richard Murnane, Juliana W. and William Foss Thompson Professor of Education and Society Past faculty members include: * Lawrence Kohlberg * Carol Gilligan *Gerald S. Lesser (1926-2010), psychologist who played a major role in developing the educational programming included in Sesame Street.Fox, Margalit. "Gerald S. Lesser, Shaper of ‘Sesame Street,’ Dies at 84", The New York Times, October 4, 2010. Accessed October 4, 2010. * Israel Scheffler * Patricia Graham, Professor of Education * Charles V. Willie, Charles William Eliot Professor of Education, Emeritus Alumni (master's and doctoral) include : * Neal Baer, executive producer, Law and Order: SVU; former executive producer and writer, ER * Nínive Clements Calegari, CEO of 826 National and founding executive director of 826 Valencia * Geoffrey Canada, founder, Harlem Children's Zone * Joanne V. Creighton, president of Mount Holyoke College * Elizabeth Dole, former United States Senator from North Carolina and wife of Bob Dole * Carl Gershman, President of the National Endowment for Democracy * Jason Kamras, 2005 National Teacher of the Year * Timothy Lannon, President of Creighton University * James McGreevey, former New Jersey state governor * Martha Minow, dean, Harvard Law School * Jodi Picoult, American Author * Theodore Sizer, former dean, Harvard Graduate School of Education; former headmaster, Phillips Andover Academy * Anne Sweeney, president, Disney-ABC Television Group * Michael Johnston, Colorado state senator, co-founder of New Leaders for New Schools * Robyn Ochs, bisexual and LGBT rights activist, speaker References External links * Official Web Site *Harvard Education Publishing Group Graduate School of Education Category:Universities and colleges in Cambridge, Massachusetts Category:Schools of education in Massachusetts